When Millie Dated Dean
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Millie gets asked out on a date by Dean Winchester, she knows that this is pretty important to her and she can't even figure out why. She doesn't expect to be so upset when he can't make the date. What does it all mean? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. When Millie gets asked out on a date by Dean Winchester, she knows that this is pretty important to her and she can't even figure out why. She doesn't expect to be so upset when he can't make the date. What does it all mean? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own the Reiner family.

**A/N: **I was inspired to write this when I was busy watching _When Harry Met Sally_ which is now one of my new favourite movies! It's funny, cute, romantic and more enjoyable than I thought!

Hope you enjoy this fic and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>When Millie Dated Dean<strong>

**-One-**

He could see her standing on the other side of the yard with her friends, Jo, Anna and Becky.

He'd always seen her as the spitting image of Meg Ryan at the start of _When Harry Met Sally_, although he'd never admit that he'd seen that film. Millie Reiner was the prettiest girl he'd seen in a while and she was new here.

It would be nice to take her out...Get to know her. She seemed to be one of those good girls who wouldn't easily let a guy into her pants, like Jo Harvelle and unlike Meg Masters.

He started to approach the girl with the big blonde curls and the gorgeous misty green eyes, the full, luscious lips and the figure to die for. Her skin was pale and looked so soft that Dean just wanted to run his hands over it. She was wearing a light purple long-sleeved, grey jacket and dark blue jeans with her small purple pumps. She looked nice in purple.

"Millie?"

Jo, Anna and Becky shared looks as Millie turned, smiling sweetly at Dean. Dean Winchester was a boy with a one-tracked mind and they knew what he was going to see Millie for.

"Hi, Dean." She said softly, Dean grinning at her.

"Hi, Millie." Dean replied, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, are you?" She countered, brushing her hair over her shoulder with her beautiful slender fingers.

"Yeah. Just wondered if you wanted to go out tomorrow afternoon, maybe to the park and then for some dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" Dean said with that ever present, handsome Winchester smile and charm, "Drive-in or cinema. Your choice."

"Oh, um..."

Millie wasn't used to being asked out on dates by many people. This could be a trick for all she knew. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tricked her into thinking she was going on a date.

"I'll let you choose the movie too." Dean said with a soft smile, "I'll even sit through a romantic comedy for you."

Millie smiled, the look in Dean's eyes just telling her that his intentions were truthful. She nodded, Dean grinning and nodding in return.

"Pick you up at one-thirty?" He asked, Millie smiling in response.

"Alright." She said quietly, trying to hide her blush, "Thank you."

Dean winked at her and walked away, Millie finding her sweet self being swarmed by the girls who giggled and chatted to her excitedly. She found herself being commanded to join her friends on a shopping expedition after school that day.

* * *

><p>"You need something pretty. It suits you better." Anna said.<p>

"But nothing too Mary-Sue." Becky said, the others shaking their heads at the fanfiction reference.

She was obsessed.

"But, Millie is a Mary-Sue!" Jo laughed, Millie gasping.

"I am not!" She protested, "I don't have a dark past!"

"No, but you're a goody-two-shoes." Anna chuckled, Millie blushing in response, "I think he liked the way you looked in purple. We'll get you a purple top."

The eighteen year olds wandered through the mall, picking out make up and outfits, one after the other pushing Millie into dressing room after dressing room.

She couldn't believe that the girls were making so much fuss over her, it was just a date. But as they reminded her, it was a date with Dean Winchester, the school's sexiest and most popular boy. You didn't screw around with Dean Winchester and not every girl got asked on a date with him. You had to be rather special to get a date with Dean Winchester.

God, how much more nervous that made her. Dean Winchester was such a Casanova, and his reputation made him out to be a real lady's man. Millie was nervous, excited and also wary. Dean wasn't one to wait before making his move on a girl, and as attractive as Millie found him, she knew she couldn't let him just ravish her. She had to play hard to get.

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

Millie's mother, Isabelle rushed from the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. Millie and Isabelle were very similar in looks and attitudes and Isabelle therefore could read her daughter like a book.

"What's his name?" She asked, Millie biting her lip, "C'mon, I know you have a date! What's his name?"

"Dean Winchester."

Isabelle gasped and gazed at her child with sparkling eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Dean Winchester?" She asked, "Wow. You got something nice to wear?"

Millie rushed to her shopping bags and pulled out the three tops she'd bought, one purple, one pink and one blue. Isabelle gasped and laid each one against Millie's chest, the two of them giggling excitedly.

A date with Dean Winchester!

Millie couldn't wait.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. When Millie gets asked out on a date by Dean Winchester, she knows that this is pretty important to her and she can't even figure out why. She doesn't expect to be so upset when he can't make the date. What does it all mean? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own the Reiner family.

* * *

><p><strong>When Millie Dated Dean<strong>

**-Two-**

"_Sweetie, just be yourself. This is a checking-the-new-girl-out-date." _Becky explained on the phone that night, _"Chuck took me on one, Castiel took Jo on one and Dean took Anna on one." _

"Whoa!" Millie cried, a little louder than expected, "Dean took Anna out?"

"_Yeah. They hit it off pretty well, actually. They dated for about three weeks before he broke up with her for Lisa Braeden." _Becky said, Millie's breath lodging in her throat.

She couldn't compare with Lisa Braeden, and she certainly couldn't compare with Anna. She bit her lip, hearing Becky continuing to ramble on on the other end of the line.

"Becky...I can't...I can't go..." She said softly, "I can't compare with those two."

"_Oh, sweetie, of course you can go." _Becky said, _"He's really gonna like you, I promise! Who couldn't like you? You're sweet, you're fun, you're incredibly pretty..." _

"Thanks." Millie said with a gentle smile.

"_He's a bit of a Casanova." _Becky said quietly, _"And he's not dated many virgins, but I'm telling you, honey, he'll like you a lot. I bet you go out on more dates after tomorrow." _

Millie smiled. She hoped so. As she and Becky said their goodbyes, she signed into her messenger on her laptop, finding a message from Dean coming straight through. They discussed all sorts. Their likes and dislikes, their favourite foods, music, movies, books, drinks, clothing styles. They talked about school, Dean told her about the neighbourhood and the awesome places to visit around the area.

They went to sleep at ten-thirty, Millie barely able to contain her excitement as she thought of the date they'd have the next day.

* * *

><p>"Oh, sweetie, you look lovely." Isabelle gushed, "Now, don't appear too eager. Wait until he rings the doorbell and give it a moment, okay?"<p>

"Okay." Millie replied, sitting on her laptop and chatting to the girls online nervously.

She really was nervous. This was Dean Winchester she was going on a date with. By far, he was the hottest guy in school and he'd asked _her _on a date. She couldn't believe her luck. At her last school, none of the guys had wanted to date her, yet as soon as she transfers to a new school, she gets asked out! She felt so lucky to be wanted by him! She couldn't wait!

Her cell phone buzzed, the young girl looking at it to find a text from Dean.

_I'm so, so sorry, Millie. I can't make it today, I've been dragged into work. I'm really, really sorry. Hope you didn't go to too much trouble. xxx_

Not knowing what else to say, Millie just replied with a simple, 'Okay, no problem.' and sat in stunned silence for a moment. He'd cancelled on her. Her stomach dropped and she felt her nose sting as tears began to form in her eyes from the disappointment. She put her laptop on the couch beside her and took off her jacket, leaving the room to go and get changed and to take her make-up off.

"Sweetie? Where are you going?" Isabelle asked, Millie just turning with such sadness in her eyes it pained her mother to see.

"He cancelled." She said, voice quaking with emotion, "I need to get changed..."

With that, she burst into tears. Isabelle bit her lip, watching her daughter as she sat on the stairs and buried her face in her hands, sobbing into them quietly. Isabelle understood how this felt. The first time she'd been on a date with a gorgeous boy, he'd cancelled too, and she knew just how upsetting, disappointing and humiliating it felt.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry..." She said quietly, sitting by her child on the stairs and holding her close, "Why did he cancel?"

"He had to work..." Millie cried, "He said he was really sorry, but...Mom!"

"I know, honey, I know you're disappointed." Isabelle whispered, "I'm so sorry. Perhaps he'll take you out again, huh? Y'know to make up for it. That's what your father did for me."

"What's my pumpkin all upset about, huh?"

Millie looked up at the sound of her dad's voice and started to cry harder, running into his arms.

"Dean cancelled, Tom." Isabelle said quietly, "He had to work."

"Oh, sweet pea, it's okay." Tom whispered to his daughter, cradling her close, "Listen, I bet he feels terrible. I bet he'll make it up to you, baby."

Millie continued to cry, her father holding her for as long as he had to. He hated to see his daughter so distraught, and she didn't need to be so upset over a boy. Although, this was the first date she'd been asked on in months, and the fact that it was cancelled must've knocked her confidence.

"Sweetie, don't cry." He whispered, kissing her head softly, "Don't cry. Please, don't get so upset. I'm sure he'll try to make it up to you."

Millie nodded, her tears subsiding as she sniffled and pulled away from her father, heading up to get changed.

"Millie?" He called, the young girl turning to look at him, "You look beautiful, honey."

She smiled in thanks and went to get changed, Tom growling when he heard the bedroom door close.

"I'll kill him!" He snarled, "I'll kill him, Izzy!"

"Tom, calm down!" Isabelle breathed, "I know his parents. They brought him up to be better than that. He's an honest boy, I'm sure he was telling the truth."

"Yeah, well now our Millie's heartbroken." Tom said angrily, "She's incredibly upset and no doubt she feels bad about herself now."

"Let her calm down, and I'm sure he will make it up to her." Isabelle said, "Really."

* * *

><p>That evening, at seven o'clock, someone knocked on the Reiner family's door. Isabelle, as usual, got up to answer it, finding an incredibly guilty looking Dean Winchester on the other side.<p>

"Hi, Mrs Reiner..." He said quietly, flushing with shame, "Is Millie here? I wanted to apologise for earlier, I got roped in to work. Her friend Becky told me she's been upset all afternoon, and I couldn't bear not to come and see how she is. I'm so, so sorry I upset her, I didn't know I'd get called into work."

He blushed again and revealed the stunning bouquet of flowers he'd been holding behind his back, Isabelle gasping in response.  
>"Oh, Dean, they're lovely..." She said softly, "Millie will love them. I'll go and get her."<p>

"Thanks." Dean said softly, waiting patiently on the doorstep only to be met with Millie, who looked like she would just start to cry at any moment, "Hey, Millie."

Millie looked from the flowers to Dean, to the flowers and back to Dean. She couldn't believe he was standing there on her doorstep with flowers in his hand. It seemed too dreamlike to be real.

"Hi, Dean." She said quietly, Dean biting his lip when she bowed her head.

"I really wanted to come and see you today...I'm so sorry I had to work." He began, "Becky told me how upset you've been, and I'm really sorry for that. I wanted to come and see if you were okay, and I thought you might like these."

He gave her the flowers, Millie smiling sweetly at him.

"Th-thank you..." She breathed, "These are lovely."

"Again, I'm incredibly sorry..." Dean said, flushing with shame again, "And I was wondering if I could make it up to you by taking you out to the park tomorrow."

Millie looked unsure, but Dean was quick to ease her fears. He didn't want her to doubt him, not for a minute.

"I'm definitely not gonna get pulled into work, okay?" He said softly, "One-thirty okay with you?"

"Yes, Dean." She said quietly, "Thank you."

Dean smiled and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush beneath his touch.

"I'll call you in the morning, okay?" He said softly, "And maybe before you go to bed."

"Alright." Millie said as he began to head away, "Bye, Dean."

"Bye, Millie."

With that, Dean headed to his '67 Chevrolet Impala and drove away, leaving Millie beaming like a giddy child on Christmas morning in the doorway. She ran back into the house, babbling to her parents excitedly about what had just happened.

The one thing she couldn't get her head around was why she felt like she missed him already.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. When Millie gets asked out on a date by Dean Winchester, she knows that this is pretty important to her and she can't even figure out why. She doesn't expect to be so upset when he can't make the date. What does it all mean? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own the Reiner family.

**A/N: ***Sniffle* This author's note is sad. I've had no reviews yet, and I don't know if you like this or not. I really hope you do! *Offers cookies for reviews* To all those who've alerted, read and favourited so far, thanks very much! It means a lot!

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, please review! They keep me writing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>When Millie Dated Dean<strong>

**-Three-**

Just as Dean had promised, he picked up Millie at one-thirty and drove her to the park.

The arrived ten minutes later and Dean even walked around the side of the car to open the door for her. She was wearing the outfit she should've worn the day before and Dean had told her when she'd answered the door how lovely she looked. She really liked being with him.

He was funny, pleasant and a real gentleman. He closed the door behind her as she climbed out and they linked arms, walking through the park towards the small café that was situated near the centre of it. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there were flowers, trees and other greenery everywhere. It was beautiful.

The two furthered their discussions about their favourite things. A lot of things that they enjoyed were the same as the other person's, and a lot were different. They laughed, joked and went from linking arms to holding hands. After a milkshake the two walked back towards the car, Dean leading her through the bushes and up to a huge willow tree, the two disappearing through its leaves as Dean spun her around and pressed her against the tree.

"Millie?" Dean said softly, Millie smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes, Dean?" She replied.

"I'd like to see you again." He told her, earning a beautiful smile in return.

"I'd like to see you again too." She whispered.

Dean nodded and looked to her lips and back to her eyes, leaning forward slowly and kissing her gently, just a tender peck on the lips. Millie's heart just flew into her throat and she gazed back at Dean, eyes wide and frightened. The boy looked concerned immediately and he took a step back, thinking he'd upset her.

"I'm sorry." He began, "Was that too much?"

Millie grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, Dean's arms sliding around her waist as her wound around him, their lips meeting in another gentle kiss. She was trembling, and Dean could tell she was nervous, but he didn't mind. He took it slowly, kissing her tenderly and gently, allowing her to get used to the feeling of his lips on hers. She parted those gorgeous, soft lips slightly which led him to do so in return, his tongue gently sliding into her mouth.

A gentle moan escaped her lips at the contact and she pressed against him, Dean holding her close and grimacing a little as he felt his heart skip a beat. He was already feeling really attached to her, and he actually didn't want to let her go. They broke their kiss, panting slightly and gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, their arms still around each other. Millie, not knowing what else to do, just embraced him, Dean winding his arms around her and stroking her hair tenderly.

"Millie?" He said softly.

"Yes, Dean?" She replied.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

><p>The following day, Dean picked Millie up to take her to school, their lips meeting in a tender kiss as she got in the car. God, she was happy to see Dean that morning. He was a ray of sunshine to her, he really was.<p>

"Good morning." She said sweetly.

"Morning, gorgeous." Dean replied, kissing her again, "You okay?"

"Very good thanks." She told him, "And you?"

"I'm good too." He said softly, kissing her hand, "Let's go."

The drive to school was nice. The two talked, sang along to Dean's tapes and laughed as they approached the school gates, Dean parking the car and climbing out, opening the door for Millie who stepped out and happily took his hand in her own, their fingers locking as they walked towards their group of friends, Millie's included. People gasped, some of the girls growled and Lisa Braeden stepped forward from a group of cheerleaders, looking Millie up and down.

"That bitch." She growled, "Who does she think she is, swanning into school and stealing the hottest guy here? She's such a whore!"

"Lisa, Dean asked _her _out, okay?" Ruby Masters snarled as she walked past, "Has it not occurred to you that he might just really like her?"

Ruby's boyfriend, Crowley was by her side as always, his eyes trained on Lisa who raised a hand to slap Ruby for her 'insolence'.

"You put a finger on her," He warned, "And there'll be hell to pay, you understand that, Lisa?"

Lisa scowled at him and he raised his eyebrows in challenge, Lisa eventually backing down.

"Go back to whichever poor lad you were blowing behind the bike sheds and leave other people alone, eh? There's a good girl." He said, smirking at how disgusted Lisa was at his remark.

Lisa turned and marched away, her cronies following her while Dean and Millie, who'd seen and heard everything were grinning like idiots at Crowley and Ruby.

"You guys are fucking awesome." Dean laughed, patting Crowley on the back who smiled and rubbed Ruby's back, the girl a little shaken by the near assault from Lisa.

Ruby wasn't the bitch everyone thought her to be. She just hated confrontation and hated it when people like Lisa bitched about everyone else. She looked at her boyfriend who gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her temple, taking his hand in her own.

"Love you, baby girl." He whispered, so quietly only Ruby was able to hear it.

He wasn't one for public displays of lovey-dovey affection, however, he didn't mind being a bit dirty and flirty as boys his age were. Ruby blushed sweetly and looked at her handsome man, kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you too, big guy." She whispered, Crowley grinning and swinging her in front of him, pressing against her back as he wound his arms around her front.

"That's what I like to hear." He told her, Ruby pulling him after her as they followed the others, "Oi, you lot! Week at mine for the break from this Friday to the following one. Parents are away in Paris."

"Awesome!" Dean laughed, Crowley nodding at him.

"Bring your siblings too. You might as well." He said, "Plenty of room for you all, and..."

He walked up to the group, beckoning them all closer.

"There's a box of condoms in each bedroom should any of you fancy fucking each other while you're there."

He winked at Dean who grinned at Millie, the young girl smiling weakly whilst panicking on the inside. What if Dean wanted to have sex with her that weekend? What if he tried to pressure her into it? Surely he wasn't that type was he? Although Becky did tell her he liked to get into things pretty quickly. She let go of his hand the action causing Dean to worry a little.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, Millie shaking her head and mumbling to herself.

"Nothing, its nothing..." She muttered, Dean reaching to take her hand only for her to back away from him, "Nothing, it's fine..."

"Millie, it doesn't seem like nothing," Dean said gently, "What's wrong?"

Millie dragged him away from the others and around a corner, looking deeply into his eyes which unnerved him slightly. He wondered what was going on in that pretty little head of hers and he hoped it was nothing serious.

"Will you be wanting to have sex at Crowley's?" She asked, Dean looking a little confused.

"Millie, I wouldn't even dare try it without talking to you about it first, okay?" He began, "You're not like the whores I've been with, excluding Anna. You're really sweet and I really like you a lot. If you don't wanna go that far, which I can totally understand, then that's fine. I'm not rushing you into anything."

Millie sighed with relief, kissing him gently and hugging him tight which he reciprocated, pressing a tender kiss to his girl's hair.

"Let's get to class, huh?" He said softly, taking her hand in his own and heading into school with their friends.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. When Millie gets asked out on a date by Dean Winchester, she knows that this is pretty important to her and she can't even figure out why. She doesn't expect to be so upset when he can't make the date. What does it all mean? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own the Reiner family.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>When Millie Dated Dean<strong>

**-Four-**

Millie's hand barely left Dean's all day, and she struggled to keep her lips from his too.

In the yard, they kissed several times, but they were just small pecks on the lips. The thing that Millie was excited for the most was for the school bell to signal the end of the day. She and Dean were going to his after school to do some 'homework'. It was actually time to spend with one another and to have some privacy together.

All through their history class, her eyes were trained on the clock. She heard the bell go and the excitement she'd been keeping locked up deep inside her body rushed through her in a huge shiver. Dean noticed and he turned to her, watching as she packed her bag up with a big grin on her face.

"You okay?" He asked, "Are you cold or something?"

"No." She whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly, "Just got a little chill."

She was so gentle, so caring and so sweet and Dean actually found her pretty damn adorable. He really, really wanted to try and make things work between them. They'd been on one date, yet he couldn't get enough of seeing her.

For the first time, he missed her desperately when she wasn't with him and he'd never talked to any girl he'd been with as much as he spoke to Millie, no matter what the means. He even, the night before, had called her and was giving her sweet compliments over the phone, and gentle goodbyes telling her to hang up first! What was going on? Dean Winchester wasn't all into that kind of thing, but it seemed that with Millie, things were beginning to change with him.

And he found that he really couldn't complain about that.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad?" Dean called as he entered the house, "Sammy?"<p>

"Hey, Dean." Sam said quietly, trudging to the stairs with a hot water bottle in his hand, "Hi, Millie."

"Hi, Sam." Millie said softly, "You feeling better?"

"A little." Sam replied, "Bye."

The two chuckled as Sam headed up the stairs to his room. The fourteen year old had been really quite sick over the past few days and Dean was stupidly grateful to see him looking better. They headed into the kitchen to find Mary feeding John some ice cream, Dean clearing his throat and breaking his parents out of their lovestruck gaze. Millie thought it was incredibly sweet that John and Mary still had that kind of love for each other twenty years into their marriage.

"Mom, Dad, this is Millie Reiner." Dean said softly, "Millie, these are my parents, John and Mary. Millie's my girlfriend, we're going upstairs to do homework and there'll be no funny business, I swear on my goldfish's life."

"Hi, Millie." Mary said softly, John nodding at the teenager and smiling, "It's nice to meet you. Dean's told us a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Millie said shyly, "Dean's told me lots about you too."

"Hope they're good things." John chuckled, Millie laughing softly while Dean slid his hand into hers.

"Millie's just helping with some Math homework. You know I suck at Math." Dean said softly, "This one's a genius. So I'll just grab us a couple of drinks and we'll be going."

"Are you staying for dinner, Millie?" Mary asked, "We're having home-made pizza tonight."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Millie replied, smiling at Mary who continued to feed John the ice cream while Dean got their drinks.

Millie watched as John and Mary shared a tender kiss, Dean pulling a face at his parents before turning to Millie and smiling softly at her. Millie couldn't believe how truly beautiful he was. His green eyes just sparkled so stunningly it made her breath catch in her throat, and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

They headed upstairs and Dean showed her his room, and it so happened that Millie loved it as soon as she walked in.

It was a deep shade of blue and the floor was a light wood with a blue rug on it in the middle. He had a beautiful double bed with lighter blue bedspreads and thick pillows, a desk with a laptop on it and a cassette player beside it. He had classic rock posters around his room and a dark blue electro-acoustic guitar sat in the corner with an amplifier beside it. He hung his leather jacket on the door and placed his bag in a little gap between his bedside table and the built-in closet before sitting on the bed, welcoming Millie towards it.

"You wanna finish the homework first?" Dean asked, "We only have about four questions left, right?"

"Three." Millie replied, "Remember, we did that one in the car and I wrote it down for you to copy."

She grinned and so did Dean, the two chuckling and sharing a soft kiss as they got their homework out, sitting with their textbooks around them. God, how Dean despised Math. He struggled a lot and if it weren't for Millie, he knew he'd have failed a huge amount of examinations on the damn subject. They were on their final question when the predicted interruption came and Dean felt a little smug when his father realised that indeed, the pair were doing homework and not fooling around.

"We're on our final question, Dad." Dean said, "I'm glad Millie's here, I'd have failed this stuff. I suck at it!"

"Dean, you don't suck, okay?" Millie said softly, "You just struggle a little, we all struggle at something. Don't worry."

She stroked his hand gently and John smiled at the look that crossed over his son's eyes. Dean had just found his Mary.

"She's a keeper, this one, Dean." He said softly, "Treat her well. That's all I ask of you."

"Of course I'll treat her well, Dad." Dean replied, kissing Millie tenderly who blushed sweetly and giggled.

"I'll call you guys when it's time for dinner, 'kay?" John told them, the pair nodding before he left, closing the door behind him.

Dean grinned at Millie and kissed her again, the two completing their last question before packing their books away and edging a little closer.

"Is this alright?" Dean asked as he brushed Millie's hair behind her ear.

The young girl nodded, Dean taking in the beauty of her eyes as he leaned a little closer. He watched as she closed her eyes gently, her lips parting to accept his as they covered hers in their warmth. They gently suckled on one another's lips, breaking kisses to begin new ones as they pressed closer together. Dean sighed into a kiss as Millie draped one leg over both of his as they hung off of the edge of the bed, and he pulled her into his lap, holding her close and sharing tender kisses with her as he ran his hands over her body.

Millie realised suddenly that right here was where she always wanted to be...

And it frightened the life out of her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
